The ultimate goal of this project is to bring about an understanding of the principles which govern the normal function of the supporting elements of the primate eye and the abnormal function of these elements which are exhibited in human disease states of the eye, particularly glaucoma. The subject matter of the project is the study of the primate eye, other eyes which are closely related phylogenetically, and, in some instances, the human eye itself. The major disciplines to be used are physiology, pharmacology, and biophysics. Whenever possible, the governing principles will be described in mathematically expressed functional models, and the subject matter will be studied in the most natural state which is consistent with good measurement techniques. The effects of drugs and surgical procedures will be used to produce or to relieve abnormalities in ocular function. The parameters of ocular function which will be measured frequently will include aqueous humor formation, aqueus humor composition, intraocular pressure, resistance to aqueous humor outflow, blood flow, blood pressure, and blood osmotic pressue. These studies are most closely related to human disease states in which intraocular pressure is abnormally high or low, including such conditions as primary open angle glaucoma, angle closure glaucoma, secondary glaucoma, choroidal detachment and retinal detachment.